I Wish I Was Like That Loser
by lallyzippo
Summary: You know, Kane? The guy who's Kyo's friend now who beat Zatch up in the first episode? Well, this is is a story of how Kyo met Suzie in Kane's POV. It kind of has a moral, too. R&R people! Also, I forgot to mention...this is oneshot.


**I wrote this because, I'm feeling kind of spiritual today, and I just felt like writing it….So um, yeah. I would appreciate all reviews. Please review.**

I sat at my table in the cafeteria. I was trying to discuss how dinosaurs must exist still. Seriously! I saw one in my yard! But when I told my friends they just laughed…the shrimp coughed. They are SO weird. I wonder why they don't believe me…It's not like they haven't believed in anything weirder. The shorty thinks UFO's will one day come and return him to his home planet. Pssssh, what a weirdo.

Just then, Kyo came into the cafeteria; walking around the center, of course. I hated Kyo. The dude thought he was _sssoooooo_ smart! Maybe he did get better grades than me…but still! He was such a nerd! Freak. What a loser. Not like me. I was one of the toughest guys at school. Not like Kyo, the straight-A, know-it-all, smartass, jerk. Don't get me wrong; it's not like I was jealous or anything…

"Hey freak!" I shouted as he walked past my table.

He just looked at me quickly, with that glare he always had. Then he turned his head back to the floor and kept on walking.

"Don't ignore me!" I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face to mine. He just glared in silence. Feh. He thinks he's _sssssooooo_ cool! As if. I smirked. "Ya want my milk?" I asked. "I don't like that dairy stuff."

His eyes widened with surprise. Ya, must've been honored to think that someone of my greatness, would even notice a loser like him. He acted cool, but I know he just wished he could be like me or one of my friends. "Here!" I said, shoving the milk carton into his face. Milk splattered all over him and his shirt. Hahaha! The entire cafeteria was laughing at him now! That'll teach him to ignore me! Seriously, I do the same thing every day, AND HE NEVER GETS IT!

So that loser Kyo, slinked off to the end of the cafeteria; walking around the center, of course. What? Oh, I said that before? Is there a PROBLEM that I LIKE to repeat things? Good. But, seriously, no one walks through the center of the cafeteria. Why? Er…um, don't ask stupid questions!

Oh, here comes Suzie. Suzie was the new girl. She seemed nice enough, weird, but nice. She had an unusual love of fruit…but anyways, listen to this: Suzie was carrying a ton of books on something or other, but while all the books were covering her vision, she walked right through the center of the cafeteria! Then she tripped, and all her books fell on the floor; IN THE CENTER OF THE CAFETERIA!

She smiled stupidly, and began pick them up. Obviously, no one told her about the center of the cafeteria. You just didn't walk through it. So, we started laughing. Come on! She was acting like a geek! When she realized we were all laughing at her, her smile disappeared and she started getting all red. Good. Everyone wanted her to be embarrassed. She began to frantically pick up all her books, but kept dropping them, so we laughed harder. She couldn't even hold a book? LOSER!

As I laughed on, Kyo walked past me again. The freak. Where was he going? That's when I realized that he walking towards Suzie; AND THE CENTER OF THE CAFETERIA! Everyone who noticed this stopped laughing. And those who didn't stop got cold glares from everyone at their table.

In the silence, Kyo bent down and took some of that Suzie girl's books. What the heck! He didn't even know her! And I doubt she had even seen him before! Why? Why that FREAK do something like that? After he had grabbed her books, he offered his hand to her, 'cause she was on the ground still. She took it with some of her books, blushing, and Kyo helped her out of the cafeteria.

Everyone talked about it for the rest of the day. We all agreed that Kyo was a loser, who had helped out someone. Geeks of a feather flock together, I guess…Some thought Kyo did something honorable and gutsy, while some said he was loser so he would always be a loser. Me? Psssh…I doubt I would've gone out there to help Suzie. Of course I had the guts! It would just be SO uncool.

_I wish that I stood up instead. In reality, Kyo was the bravest of us all._

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
